If It Takes A Lifetime
by tbm92
Summary: "It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves." – William Shakespeare.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaaack with a new fic to focus on and ignore and neglect the other fics you guys probably don't even read anymore :D I'm just kidding, but in all seriousness I've lost all inspiration juice and hope this will bring it back, kind of sort of. Also, please forgive the unoriginal title, I did my best to think of something better but no inspiration. So I will try to update as soon as possible, but I cannot make promises I know I won't fulfill. So without any more blah blah, here it is…**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is this fanmade story belongs to me, only the plot if there's any.

**Enjoy!**

**Prologue  
**

_"Mama! Papa!" A young girl screamed through the hallways, to the kitchen and out the door to were her parents where gathered with some friends. Her long auburn hair had been tied with a white bow, and her beautiful white dress had been stained with mud from the small puppy she carried in her tiny arms._

_"What's wrong my child?" her mother stood up from her chair next to her husband and ran towards the screaming girl, "What's with all the yelling?"_

_"Look Mama, look!" the girl's brown eyes sparkled in excitement as the small animal she carried in her arms wiggled its tail. She had found this small puppy sick and limping in her garden, but she had taken care of it so well that it was healthy and apparently happy. "You see that, Mama? It's healthy again!"_

_"Albert, come and look what your daughter has done," her mother said, with a beautiful kind smile adorning her porcelain face, "She has given this poor animal it's health back!"_

_"Catherine helped me, Mama," She said pointing at the young girl standing in the corner. They were about the same age, but Catherine had blonde hair and blue eyes._

_"Milady!" the young girl squeaked to cover her mouth and blush furiously. Catherine was the daughter of one of his father's servants, and even though she was well loved, she still felt too shy to speak to her in a friendly tone._

_"Albert, Susan, you have been blessed to have such a talented daughter," one of her mother's guest said. It was his majesty, King Edward, birth celebration and her mother made a gathering in his honor. "Make sure you wed her off to a heir to the throne, there is where a girl like her belongs."_

_"Oh Philip," she noticed her mother blushing unable to understand why, "as long as the groom promises to love her and take proper care of her, it doesn't matter if he is from the House of York."_

_"Let Madam Rawnie look at your puppy, milady." Madam Rawnie- an old and good friend of friend of her father's and a gypsy- stretched out her long wrinkled hands towards the girl. She hesitantly obliged giving the famous fortune teller to look at her puppy._

_Madam Rawnie examined her puppy with close attention, absorbing every possible detail. "Everything that has a beginning must end, and everything that ends must begin once again." She looked at the puppy's paws like reading its fortune. "You must go back to where you started so your journey won't go back to the beginning after it has ended." She looked into its eyes and stood quiet, listening as if it was communicating with her. "You must disobey your destiny for your journey to end, but if you disobey your heart you will be stuck in the start." The wise woman put the puppy on the ground, and after giving three steps, the small dog fell motionless on the cold ground._

_"Puppy…"her eyes filled up with tears seeing her new playmate had died before her eyes._

_"Oh my dear Albert, your daughter will suffer like no other," the old woman said with a stern voice, "a suffering so big and strong, not even time will save her from the tears she is to cry."_

_"Is there something we can do, Madam Rawnie?" her father asked in a desperate tone he had never heard before._

_"Nothing," she answered harshly, "only she can save herself."_

_"But she's just a child!" her mother hugged her tightly, but her brown eyes were fixed on the small animal, and was unable to register any of the conversation._

_"Look at me, Lily," Madam Rawine had spoken with your strength and authority that she couldn't help but look away from the animal and into the old woman's grey eyes. "You will have three chances- three lives- to end this cycle of pain that awaits you. If you fail, you will be stuck in this cycle of pain and suffering for the rest of eternity. This life is your first chance, the second and third will cross the barriers of time and distance. I do not know what destiny has in spare for you, since I am not able to read your palm, but what I do know is that your destiny and your heart go separate places and you must choose which one you're going to follow. Choose wisely."_

* * *

Blossom opened her eyes and sat up on her bed taking a deep breath, for it appeared she had stopped during her strange dream. She took her hands to her face and realized with shook her cheeks were wet. Had she been crying? Blossom shook her head and seeing it was midnight she opted to go back to sleep. Laying her head back on her pillow she felt it uncomfortably hard, and after running her hand under her pillow she discovered a book hidden there. Had she put it there? No, that was silly, why would she put a book under her pillow? And why didn't she feel it before? Against her detective judgement, she shrugged deciding sleep was more important and tossed the book aside, the bright red letters of the title staring back at her.

_"Reincarnating: Where Were You In Your Past Life?"_

**_To Be Continued…_**

**Yeah this was pretty lame but I promise it gets better! I hope you guys liked this prologue in this new project of mine. Please let me know what you think and I really look forward to your feedback in the reviews.**

**_Take Care Everyone!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your all your wonderful reviews! It means the world to me! I really hope you continue to like this story as it unfolds. Before you guys say anything, I know the times of the War of the Roses and the time Don Quixote was published is about two hundred years apart. Just go along with it with this story, you know, for fiction's sake ;)  
**

**Destiny: **is a predetermined course of events. It may be conceived as a predetermined future, whether in general or of an individual. It is a concept based on the belief that there is a fixed natural order to the cosmos.

**Enjoy!**

**If It Takes A Lifetime**

_"Will you deny me the pleasure of loving you tonight?" she felt his lips soft caress her naked shoulder tenderly making shivers travel through her body._

_"Love, my good sire, is not what you seem to feel," she replied getting off the bed and walking away from the bed- away from the man who had taken her freedom._

_She opened the red velvet curtains with her long delicate fingers and pushing the crystal doors she stepped out on the balcony to enjoy the spectacular show the stars had to offer. The chilly winter breeze caressed her face and made her long auburn hair dance. She rested her hands on the stone railing letting a soft sigh escape her coral lips. She looked up at the moon, her sweet protector, hoping she shone as brightly back home as she did here._

_"Dulcinea," she heard him say with a husky voice. She turned to find him wearing nothing but his pants, leaning against the doorframe. He ran a hand through his messy brown hair as he watched her with intense brown eyes, she could even swear they were almost red._

_"My good sire, that isn't my name," she mused hiding the anger in her voice and turning her back on him to stare out into the distance once again._

_"I know," he chuckled walking closer to her, "but you have refused to tell me what your name is, my dear."_

That is because my name is the last thing I have that is mine…_ she thought feeling pure anger travel through her veins. She clenched her fists, digging her long nails on her palms making them bleed._

_"My name is not worthy of your knowledge, my good sire, it is rather dull." She replied curtly._

_"I refuse to believe anything about you is dull, my dear," she heard him say as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt her body shiver, and this time it wasn't because of the cold winter air caressing her skin. He rested his chin on her head as his hands searched for hers and intertwined their fingers together. "Don't I deserve at least a clue?"_

_"Well, my good sire, if you must know I shall give you a small clue," she said freeing herself from the embrace and walking back to the room, knowing he had followed behind her. "But first, you must tell me, who is 'Dulcinea'?"_

_His husky laughter echoed in the walls, "You are not jealous, are you?"_

_"Of course not, milord," She tried hard to not let her indignation at such far off assumption show, "I just want to be clear on what my position is."_

_"Your position?" he raised an eyebrow walking towards her closing the distance between them when she crashed against the wall and couldn't give any more steps backwards._

_"Yes," she breathed out feeling her cheeks reddening because of the proximity of their bodies. "Perhaps my good sire has someone, Lady Dulcinea, whom he is waiting for and I am no more than the prelude of such future entertainment."_

_He laughed again, a cheeky smile adorning his lips. "Dulcinea is a Spanish fictional character, my dear, she does not exist. However..." he ran his index finger though her forehead, caressing her skin, placing rebellious strands of hair that covered her face behind her ear, "she has become the icon of unrequited love. A man, Don Quixote, longed for her love but she didn't even acknowledged his presence."_

_"Quite a book that is," she said looking away to hide her blush._

_"The Spaniards have great pieces of literature, quite entertaining and relatable as well," she heard him chuckle. She felt his hand on her chin and she was once again staring into those deep brown eyes that could might as well be red. "I have answered your question now I want you to fulfill my request and give me at least a clue of what your name might be, my dear."_

_She gulped at his sudden proximity- since now he was resting his forehead on hers- and the intent way in which his eyes looked into hers, "My name, milord, is an ode to a beautiful flower."_

_"A _Rose_ perhaps," he raised an eyebrow at her, a bright smile on his lips as his eyes shone with pride after thinking he had discovered the mystery of her name. How wrong he was.  
_

_She looked down avoiding his eyes that evoked unknown emotions within her and stared at the emblem- the Red Rose of Lancaster- that hanged from his neck._

Someday, I'll go back home… Someday, I'll go back to the House of York…

* * *

"Blossom! Wake up!" Her blonde sister stormed into her room making her jump from her bed.

"Bubbles! What's wrong?" the pink-eyed gal asked turning on her nightstand lamp and covering her yawning mouth with the back of her hand.

"I- I had a nightmare!" she sobbed wrapping her arms around her sister. Blossom couldn't help but roll her eyes at his youngest sister. She could be childish- a baby even- but the way Bubbles looked at her with bright blue eyes melted her strict heart.

"Bubbles, it was just a bad dream," Blossom cooed in her signature motherly tone as she caressed her sister's blonde hair.

"B-but… it felt… it felt so real!" Bubbles was sobbing and Blossom noticed, somewhat concerned, that she was even shaking. It had to be a very scary nightmare for her sister to be shaking like that.

"Now, now, what was your nightmare about?" Blossom really wasn't interested in her sister's nightmare, it was probably two in the morning and they had to go to school in a few hours. But it always put her little sister to rest when she heard the voice of reason in her outrageous dreams.

Looking at the leader with a stern look, Bubbles said, "The boys."

Blossom couldn't hold back a laugh, "Bubbles, they're can't hurt you-"

"But my nightmare!" she hiccupped, Blossom guessed the slight anger in the blonde's voice was because she had laughed in her face. "It seemed so real! And they were back… and angry… and they wanted to _kill_ us!"

"They can't, Bubbles." Blossom said softly. "They're gone- dead- they can never come back."

"They have before!" The blonde gal whispered helplessly. Her nightmare was not real but the fear in her blue eyes was and Blossom knew it was her duty to assure her.

"They won't," Blossom said firmly, "and if they do- which they won't because my plan was perfect- we'll be ready to face them."

"You promise?" Bubbles wrapped her arms around her sister and Blossom noted she wasn't shaking anymore.

"I promise," She said smiling warmly at her younger sister. "Now we have to go back to sleep, we have school in a few hours and I can't ruin my perfect attendance."

"Ok," the blue-eyed girl sniffed, "can I… can I stay with you?"

Blossom wanted to say no, she wasn't a kid anymore and she had to learn how to face her fears, but she didn't want Bubbles having another nightmare and storming into her room again.

"Sure," she finally said scooting to the side making room for her sister.

"Thank you, Blossom," Bubbles smiled laying next to her sister. "Good Night."

"Good night, Bubbles." Blossom replied turning her lamp off and drifting off a deep sleep.

… _Dulcinea…_

* * *

"Buttercup, do I really need to scold you like a child every morning for you to get ready for school?" Blossom was growing annoyed at her brunette sister and her inability to wake up early to make it to class on time. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her right foot was tapping her impatience away, as she waited for the last sister so they could head out to school.

"I don't understand what's so great about school," her green-eyed sister grunted and took a bite out of her toast, leaving breadcrumbs all over her school uniform. "I would be extremely happy without it."

Blossom gave her sister a stern look, "And I suppose you would live _extremely happy_ being an ignorant buffoon for the rest of your life?"

The pink gal narrowed her eyes matching the anger reflected in the green eyes in front of her. Blossom's relationship with Buttercup had taken a turn for the dysfunctional several years ago, and now sneering, glaring, and even yelling at each other was pretty standard behavior.

"Don't fight again… please…" The blonde puff's plea was enough to make the two sisters bite their tongues. The tears that threatened to spill from her eyes made Blossom forget her anger.

"I'm sorry," said Blossom giving the blue-eyed sister a motherly smile. Then, she turned to Buttercup with a serious look on her face, "Shall we?"

Her sisters nodded, and soon they were in the air on their way to school leaving their signature streak of colors behind them. The trip was quiet, or at least she thought it was since Blossom hadn't been paying attention to the conversation- if there was any. She was too busy thinking about Bubbles' nightmare and the possibilities it could come true. She shook her head surprised she had doubted herself. Her plan was perfect! And there was no chance they would ever be back.

_"She has become the icon of unrequited love…"_

Blossom shook her head again, this time more sternly at herself. That stupid dream had been bugging her all morning and she couldn't find it any more ridiculous that she would be so intrigued by it. She was level-headed, calculative and _realistic_ it was childish to dwell in a dream but this dream had felt _real_.

Blossom puckered her brow; it had felt _too real._ The scenery, the balcony, the feel of the curtain on her fingers, and even _his_ body temperature had felt more like a memory than a dream. Blossom couldn't help but roll her pink at herself for her lack of logic and the fact she was giving a silly dream such importance. The most logical explanation was that her brain had mixed a plot of a story or poem she had read with the War of the Roses- she _was_ studying British History, after all. Now it all made perfect sense, and Blossom couldn't help but feel like an illogical buffoon.

When they finally arrived to the school, they were greeted by their usual clique of friends: Mitch and his usual group of guy friends waiting for Buttercup, Robin and Mike dying to ask Bubbles what the theme for homecoming dance would be, and Elmer who was waiting for his good old friend Blossom while reading a book. She landed in front of him making him divert his attention from his lap to her face. He smiled kindly and, without saying a word, he picked up the book in his lap to show it to her. The title read 'Don Quixote' and Blossom couldn't help but let a full on smile adorn her lips considering the fact he had sworn on his life he would never buy the book.

After waving goodbye to her blue sister and giving a firm nod to the green one, Blossom headed to her first class of the day with Elmer walking by her side. She didn't have any classes with her sisters until after lunch where she saw Bubbles for their last class. The only time of the hour of the day they had was lunch and even then, they didn't really hanged out and Blossom was actually kind of grateful for that. Her relationship with her sisters, especially with Buttercup, had changed dramatically after they destroyed… _them_. There was always tension between them that only seemed to get worse with each passing day.

"We're gonna continue reading Don Quixote today, huh?" Blossom couldn't help but hear the annoyance in her classmate's voice, and she also noticed how the girl rolled her brown eyes at the book looking at it with disdain.

"I don't know, I think it's so cute he's so in love with Dulcinea," another girl said hugging her book and shrugging her disagreement.

"It's so _boring_!" The first girl exclaimed, and this time Blossom noticed a small smirk appear in Elmer's lips.

"I told you I wasn't the only one who thought this book was boring," he smiled victoriously opening the classroom door for her. Blossom couldn't disagree any more.

World Literature was Blossom's first class of the day and she was more than ecstatic to have her favorite class as the start of her day. She was a bookworm through and through. She loved reading, especially books about suspense and mystery that required her use her detective skills and intuition page after page. Of course that "Don Quixote" was neither of those and hardly required much detective skills or intuition, but it did have a special charm to itself that made Blossom enjoy it very much. Maybe it was because of _him._ Blossom shook her head; she really needed to get over that stupid dream.

Blossom and Elmer took their usual seats in the front of the class as the bell rang announcing that whoever entered the classrooms were now late, including their teacher. Mr. Smith was a very punctual person that took his job very seriously, to a point where he had even come to class with a runny nose and a high fever because he had to give a test. This made the pink puff worry about his absence because the sixty-five year old teacher refused to retired regardless of having two heart attacks in the past three weeks.

"Looks like Mr. Smith isn't coming today," Elmer whispered while the rest of their classmates picked up in conversations noticing this absence as well.

It was then that the door opened and a woman wearing a black ruffle blouse and beige pencil skirt walked in with such elegance that made everyone in the classroom become silent. Her hair was a beautiful blonde -almost as pretty as Bubbles- tied up in a professional bun and her eyes were a deep brown that showed some kind of undeniable wisdom. She placed her portfolio on the desk and pulled out a very old book, and Blossom noted it was a very old and used copy of "Don Quixote."

"Good morning class," the woman spoke with a firm voice which sounded strangely familiar to Blossom. "My name is Elizabeth Williams and I will be your teacher until your professor returns. Any questions?"

"Where is Mr. Smith?" Blossom asked, she usually raised her hand and waited to be acknowledged but she was far too worried to care for protocol at this time.

"Mr. Anthony Smith is not in the best health condition and was ordered by his doctor to take a vacation," Ms. Williams replied curtly, and her lack of details didn't soothe Blossom's worry. "Any other questions?"

"Where are you from?" A girl asked, also intrigued by her accent.

"I am from Cambridge, Britain, and recently moved to American to focus on a personal project" Ms. Williams replied almost automatically. "Now, if you don't have any more questions, we shall begin. Mr. Smith, bless him, gave me a study plan to follow and says you're reading 'Don Quixote'."

In that moment, everyone pulled out their books and opened them in the last page they had read. Blossom felt intrigued by this person that had made the class- the same class Mr. Smith struggled with sometimes- be quiet and obedient with a silent command. Also, the way Ms. Williams looked at her made her worry if maybe she had said or done something bad.

"Very well class, since this is a seminar style class I expect you all to participate," her voice continued to sound extremely familiar and the fact that Blossom simply couldn't put her finger in it made her feel uneasy. "Anyone want to share his or her thoughts or comments on the book so far?"

There was silence in the room and Blossom couldn't understand why she was so hesitant to raise her hand and say something- _anything-_ but that woman was just… _intimidating._

"No one wants to participate?" Ms. Williams asked raising an eyebrow with expectation and disappointment. Blossom felt her classmates' eyes burning into her scalp as they probably expected to raise her hand at any second now. "Very well, I shall pick someone myself then."

Blossom sank into her seat and for the first time wished she wasn't sitting at the very front of the class.

"You," the blonde teacher that couldn't be past her thirties pointed at a guy sitting next Elmer, and Blossom couldn't help but internally sigh relived. "What are your thoughts on the book or the characters?"

"I think that Don Quixote needs to be put in a crazy people home," the guy said and the whole class started laughing, Blossom didn't remember when was the last time she heard Elmer snort like that.

"Would you like to expand on that?" Ms. Williams asked with a kind smile on her face, but it certainly didn't calm the puff's uneasiness.

"What's to expand? The guy is crazy!" The guy said, and a few giggles were heard in the back of the room.

"Anyone else would like to contribute to the class?" The blonde raised her eyebrow again, this time looking at Blossom specifically.

Blossom sighed and raised her hand, and she couldn't help but notice the smile on Ms. Williams' face while she nodded her permission to speak. "I… I think Dulcinea is used as a symbol of unrequited love."

"Good," the blonde smiled a very familiar smile, almost as if Blossom had seen it before, "would you like to expand on it?"

"Well… Don Quixote longed for her love but… she didn't even acknowledge his presence…" Blossom felt a strange sensation repeating the words she had heard in her dream simply because the satisfaction on her new teacher's face made her wonder if she had expected that answer.

"I know a story of unrequited love," Ms. Williams proceeded to say, almost mischievously like she was about to tell a secret she had sworn not to. "If you wish to hear it you must participate in class."

As if on cue, several hands from her female classmates went into the air hoping to contribute to the class and hear the mysterious story from this mysterious woman. Blossom, on the other hand, felt more than glad to not be a target to be asked to participate. Feeling rather childish at her sudden behavior, the pink puff started massaging her temples feeling a headache build up as she tried to explain the anxious feelings this woman provoked in her. Maybe she was a villain, like Sedusa- who had pretended to be a nice woman and make the Professor fall in love with her in order to attack the girls from inside. Suddenly, Blossom's head felt heavy and she felt her body drifting off to unconsciousness.

* * *

_"Why won't you love me back, my dear Dulcinea?"_ _his head rested on her lap as the cruel sun shone brightly in this hot summer day. Luckily they found refugee under a leafy tree with very refreshing shade._

_"I am not worthy of loving you, milord." She replied flipping the page to the book she was reading. 'Don Quixote' _was_ the extraordinary book he had described and she couldn't put the book down since he gave it to her._

_"I want _you_ to love me," he said sounding like a spoiled child; she noted he probably was. She put the book on the grass next to her and looked down to find him watching her with those amber eyes that looked like fire._

_"Love is not a whim, my good sire, it isn't something you can just get," she said, her brown eyes studying his features. He was so… _beautiful_, like no one she had ever seen before, but he had to be, royalty always was._

_She laid a hand on his forehead, caressing it and pushing aside any strands of hair that threatened to poke his now closed eyes. He was a very handsome man, his skin had toasted because of his constant presence under the sun, his hair somehow turned red under the appropriate light, and his body was well formed and muscular due to the excessive training he received from his coronel. Even though he had the right to the throne, he did everything and anything Andrew told him to in order to protect his land. But what intrigued the young gal the most were his eyes. His eyes were brown, which on strange occasions, shone bright like gold or the sun, full of passion and happiness. But, in more common occasions, showed deep sadness and loneliness that made her own heart sink._

_"Do you hate me?" he asked opening his eyes to lock them with hers. His expression was serious and his lips had turned into a straight line._

_"I don't hate you, milord," she replied smiling kindly at him, "I simply cannot love you."_

_His expression remained the same, except hurt showed in his eyes for a brief second before being replaced by determination, "I will do whatever it takes for you to love me, my beloved Dulcinea."_

* * *

"Blossom, wake up!"

Blossom opened her coral eyes to find Elmer watching her with a worried expression on his face. She rubbed one of her eyes with the back of her hand, "wha- what happened?"

"You fell asleep in the middle of my class, that's what happened." Blossom's eyes darted to Ms. Williams, who had her arms crossed over her chest and a very impatient look on her face.

"I- I'm very sorry, this has never happened to me before!" Blossom felt her cheeks burning as she sunk into her chair wishing she could fly somewhere far away.

"Don't let this happen again, and you'll have nothing to worry about." Ms. Williams said, but for some reason Blossom didn't feel she was mad at her.

"I understand." Blossom replied sitting up on her chair to avoid falling asleep.

"Well class we're finished for today," Ms. Williams put her book back in her portfolio. "Unfortunately, I cannot dismiss you yet so you may talk amongst yourselves until the bell rings but keep the noise at a moderate level."

"You said you were gonna tells us a story!" A girl pointed out getting the teacher's attention.

"You'd really want to hear it?" Ms. Williams asked with an uncharacteristically mischievous smile.

"Please!" The typical group of over-romantic girls pleaded and- judging by the small giggle that escaped the blonde's lips- they convinced her.

"Very well, this story takes place during the infamous War of the Roses that took place in my home country." Blossom noticed how her brown eyes had rested on her. "After a long, physically and emotionally draining war the House of York had been able to crown Edward as king and with this people lived in 'peace' for a small period of time. This period of peace ended when King Edward died suddenly and the battle for who would be king started again."

"I thought this was a story about unrequited love, not a history lesson." A girl complained in the back of the room.

"My dear, how will you understand the story and the characters if you don't know the situation they were in?" Ms. Williams smiled tenderly, "Although you are right, this isn't part of the story. Where was I? Oh yes! The House of York and the House of Lancaster where at war again and any interaction with anyone from the opposing houses was strictly prohibited. Of course, destiny had a different plant for a young couple from the opposing houses."

"This kind of sounds like 'Romeo and Juliet'," a girl sighed as if she was hearing the most romantic story ever. Blossom couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"It kind of is," Ms. Williams smiled, and then looked at Blossom with sadness shinning bright in her brown eyes "but the ending is different in this story, and sadly is not for the better. Before his death, King Edward had been so preoccupied the House of York would lose the crown to a heir of the House of Lancaster that he sought out the last of the surviving heirs from that house to kill them and leave the House of York as the only eligible for the crown. His men reached a small house where a distant cousin of the last Lancaster lived and was assassinated. What they didn't know is that she had given birth to a son, a boy that would grow up to take the crown for himself: Henry Tudor of Lancaster."

"I insist-"

"Shhhh! Let her finish"

Blossom rolled her eyes at the whispering and continued listening with undivided attention to make up for falling asleep during the discussion.

"This young boy grew up angry and full of hatred fueled by his own father towards anyone belonging who carried the White Rose emblem around their necks." Ms. Williams continued, giving Blossom glances from time to time. "Their small village was soon Red Rose territory and anyone who attempted to change that, or anyone who didn't belong to the Red Rose ended up dead. Unfortunately, many of the House of York called that village their home and went into hiding in order to continue living there. One time, a young girl belonging to the House of York got caught stealing a loaf of bread to feed her siblings and was brought to the presence of Henry since he had become like a king of the small village. She was quickly condemned to death by their cruel leader, but a beautiful and intelligent young woman- who also belonged to the House of York- interrupted the trial and offered a lifetime of servitude in exchange for the life of the other girl." Then the look on her face changed and her tender eyes landed on Blossom one more time. "It is said that the young Sultan accepted because the woman had stolen his heart the moment he saw her."

Then the bell rang and the students got put their books in their bags and started exiting the room.

"Well class, that is it for today, read the next chapter and I expect everyone ready to participate and stay awake," the class laughed but Blossom couldn't help but blush even harder now.

"Will you continue telling us the story tomorrow?" a girl asked hugging her book to her chest as if to contain her excitement.

"If we have time, of course," Ms. Williams said making the same group of over-romantic girls to squeal in a way that made Elmer cover his ears in pain. She then turned to look at Blossom again, "Ms. Utonium, may I please speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course, Ms. Williams," she said as professional as she could. She gave Elmer a quick look, "You go ahead; I'll see you in a few."

Once Elmer had left the classroom, Blossom walked up to the blonde who was sitting on the desk, "Ms. Utonium-"

"Blossom," she interrupted trying to make a more comfortable air between them.

Ms. Williams chuckled making the pink gal feel uneasy again. "Very well, _Blossom_, I asked you to stay because-"

"Is this because I fell asleep in class?" Blossom's cheeks were burning again, "I promise it had _never_ happened before and it'll never happen again and-"

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" Ms. Williams looked at Blossom with a very serious look on her face.

"Um… no, no I don't," the pink puff studied her new teacher rather confused at such a random and irrelevant question.

"And why is that?" the seriousness in her teacher's voice made Blossom wonder if she had been disrespectful with her answer or the way she had said it.

"Because according to science-"

"Science _can't_ explain everything, dear," Ms. Williams said with something that looked like a smirk on her face. "Have you read the book 'Reincarnating: Where Were You In Your Past Life?'? It's quite brilliant on the subject."

"I have the book, I just haven't read it yet." Her pink eyes looked at the woman in front of her with upmost confusion.

"You should read it," she said with a kind smile this time, "you won't regret it."

"Thank you for the suggestion," Blossom said not knowing what else she should say to end this conversation without being rude, "if you don't mind I have a class to got to now or I'm gonna be late."

"Oh yes! My dear, I'm keeping you here when you have to go to class," it was her turn to blush and Blossom couldn't help but narrow her eyes at her suspiciously, who was this woman really? "I'm sorry about that but I enjoyed our conversation, see you tomorrow, Lily."

"It's Blossom."

Ms. Williams looked at her with a knowing smile, "Sure."

After politely saying goodbye to her teacher, Blossom left at full speed to make it to class only seconds before the other bell rang announcing the students' tardiness. Today had just been a bizarre day for the pink puff. She had fallen asleep in class and used her super speed even though she knew she wasn't supposed to. She narrowed her coral colored eyes at the paper in her desk, something wasn't right and she had to find out what it was.

The rest of her day was fairly normal and when lunch time came around she was more than glad to get to spend it with her sisters. After the boys were destroyed- and the dysfunctional relationship between the girls became more and more evident- rumors started coming out about the girls separating and going solo in their heroic careers, Blossom made the executive decision that they would spend lunch hour together to put an end to the rumors; and it worked. The rumors disappeared but the tension between them didn't, if anything Blossom felt it was getting worse.

Blossom grabbed her food and walked to their sister's usual table where Bubbles was smiling holding a nice conversation in her phone with someone while Buttercup sighed curses to the table.

"What happened to her?" Blossom quirked an eyebrow ignoring the foul words that escaped her sister's lips. She had long given up the idea of her green-eyed sister communicating like a decent human being, and she had also lost that right too.

"The coach just told her she doesn't have the grades to continue playing with any of the teams," Bubbles pouted caressing her sister's black hair.

"I always tell you to do your homework." Blossom said sternly looking at her sister.

"And I always tell you to mind your own business," Buttercup hissed curtly at her sister keeping her head rested on the table.

"Not here… please?" the blue puff interjected before Blossom could say what was going through her mind.

"Tell your sister that I'm not a kid and she has no right to treat me like one. I will fix this on my own," the green puff said keeping her head rested on the table and Blossom knew it was so they wouldn't yell at each other in public.

"Bubbles, tell _your_ sister if she didn't act like a child I wouldn't treat her like one," it was Blossom's turn to hiss and narrowed her pink eyes meeting a pair of green eyes that shone with hatred.

"You said you wouldn't do that here," Bubbles whimpered and when she pretended to cough to hide a sob Blossom knew she had crossed a line.

She broke the endless glare contest with her sister. "If you need help with your homework or to study for a test, I will gladly help you." She said through gritted teeth.

Buttercup also looked away, resting her head against the table again, "If I ever need help you'll be the first person I go to."

Blossom noticed Bubbles smile relieved and decided to end the tension by telling them about a new boy she had met. He had just moved from Hawaii and had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. Bubbles continued doing small talk and tried to ease the tension by telling jokes and stories of things that happened in her chemistry class, but that didn't stop Blossom from glancing at her brunette sister from time to time as a way of letting her know she was watching.

Once lunch was over, the girls parted their ways both only acknowledging the blue puff and moving on without saying anything else to each other. Blossom couldn't understand why Buttercup was so angry, she had done her job by destroying the boys and she expected nothing more than gratitude from her sisters and the whole town. So far, only one of those expressed their gratitude.

Blossom couldn't wait for the day to be over, and with only one more class to go the day just seemed to get longer. This was the only class she had with Bubbles, but after the argument she had with Buttercup and making their youngest sister cry, she didn't have the face to look at her. When she entered the classroom, Bubbles was already there looking at her phone with a huge smile on her face. She had to be talking to the boy she had been talking about during lunch.

"Hey Blossom," the blue puff beamed.

"Why are you so happy?" Blossom asked sitting next to her sister smiling for no reason. That was one of Bubbles' ability, making everyone smile by simply smiling at them.

"No reason," Blossom sighed giving away her lie.

"It's time to start," the teacher said as soon as the bell rang. "Today's class will start a little different. Everyone pull out a piece of paper- write your name on it because you're turning it in at the end of class- and write, what would you do and how would you react if today when you got home your parents announced to you that they've arranged your marriage with someone you have never met in your life?"

Bubbles frowned, she believed in love at first sight and that with a single kiss you could know who was 'the one' and anything that didn't fit this image didn't make sense to her. In all honesty marriage was a neutral subject in Blossom's mind and she had no intention of getting married any time soon but it was a part of her plans. She assumed the Professor would support her decision of staying single forever, if she chose to, and wouldn't go to extremes to finding her a husband himself.

About ten minutes passed and the teacher requested volunteers to read their responses out loud. Bubbles was the first to raise her hand expressing the distress she would feel if the Professor ever forced her to marry someone she didn't love. She argued she was an independent human being with the right to choose who she wanted to marry or not. Everyone else who participated agreed with the blue puff and Blossom found herself surprised at how articulate her blue-eyed sister was talking and arguing her points with valid evidence. It was surprised what Bubbles could achieve when her heart was into it.

After the assignment, they watched a documentary on arranged marriages and the effect it had on the families. Blossom couldn't help but be sucked in to the culture clash and decide she wanted to do more research on her own. The documentary went on until the last bell of the day rang with the video being only halfway done. Blossom couldn't be any more excited none the less and was one of the first of the class out- with Bubbles by her side- when she was usually the last.

They found Buttercup playing against the boys soccer team while the coach watched with his mouth open. Even with Buttercup wearing her power constraining bracelet she was still a great athlete on her own merit. Regardless of the pink puff's tiredness and sleepiness, they decided to stay and watch their green sister play her way around her grades and into the teams once again. Bubbles cheered her on, while Blossom laid on her back trying to remember when was the last time she had a decent conversation with Buttercup without yelling at each other. It had been a long time, since they boys…

It was then that they received the impact. Suddenly there was a loud explosion, and whatever had caused it didn't give them directly but it had enough force to send them flying to opposite directions. Blossom stood up as fast as she could, a great cloud of dust and smoke clouded her vision as her throat closed. She shook her head almost losing her balance, her ears were ringing from the explosion and her head was spinning, making her see double. The explosion had been so strong that she thought she saw the guy she had been dreaming about so much lately. But there was no way it could be him. The boy of her dreams smiled at her with love and compassion, but this stranger whose eyes she couldn't see because hidden under his bangs, smiled at her with rage and hatred.

He looked up, bright red eyes meeting her shocked pink ones, his lips moved and his voice echoed in every corner of her mind. "Missed me?"

_**To Be Continued...**_

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D and I really hope I update this story faster than I have updated my other stories. Sorry again if the last part was rushed, as you know by now that is very common for me and I won't change apparently. For those who care 'Ours' is being written now and 'Aftershock' won't be updated until I edit all the chapters and fix everything I want to fix, which is taking longer than I expected, but it's getting there. Thank you so much for reading and can't wait to hear what you think in the reviews. Have a wonderful morning/day/evening/night!  
**

_**Coming Next Chapter:**_

_"How much longer do we have to wait?"_

_"You have to wait until classes are over, that way we can make it seem like it was-"_

_"I don't mean for today, I mean... how much longer do we have to wait to destroy _them_?"_

_"In due time, Boomer. Don't turn into impatient Butch, I have enough with one of him to deal with."_

**Take Care Everyone!**


End file.
